Her Story
by Cat.That.Roared
Summary: This basically is West Side Story with Riff as a girl. It starts about a year or two before the events of the musical. This is not Tony/Riff. This is my first fanfic. Sorry the summary is crap. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hi guys! Roared here. This is my first Fanfic. It was for a school project and I just changed it up a bit. The first couple of chapters will probably be set before the play and then it will be the musical focusing on Riff. This is rated T because I'm paranoid.**

"We're heading out Mrs. Wyzek!" Riff yelled. "Alright, but you kids be careful," The cheerful woman said. Tony and Riff were walking out of the front door when a little red head barreled down the stairs towards them. "Come on guys! Can't I come too?" Erica pleaded, pulling on the hem of Riffs jean vest. "No way little lady," Riff said as she gently took Erica's hand off her vest. "A gang is no place for a little girl like you." Erica turned around and ran back up the stairs. "You know she's not gonna give up right?" Tony said as he turned to his best friend. The girl glanced up the stairs, straightened her orange tee-shirt. "Yep," she said, popping the 'p'.

The duo walked down the street to the park. Most of the Jets were already there playing a game of basketball. Riff ran ahead to the court stuck her arms in the air and yelled, "Snowboy! I'm open!" The boy grinned and passed the ball to the unguarded girl. She went up and sunk the ball from one of the elbows. "No fair!" Action complained as he glared at the new arrival. "Cool it, Action," Riff said, brushing off the glare. "Hey Slow-poke, ya comin' or not?" Riff turned to look at Tony, who was reading a 'Help Wanted' poster. He shook his head and walked over. Riff, Action, and Snowboy went back to playing basketball. "Where's A-Rab and Baby John?" Tony asked the largest boy, Diesel. Diesel raked his fingers through his short dark hair before replying, "They said they'd be late. Had to babysit A-Rab's little sis or somethin'." "Ahh, whatever, we can start without 'em," Tony said. He turned towards the group, "Let's head to the hideout."

The gang walked down the streets without a care in the world. They were joking and laughing. After they had taken down the Emeralds, nobody dared challenge them. "Action. When you gonna get your growth-spurt?" Riff teased. Action huffed and glared at the six foot tall girl. He tried controlling his temper, knowing that Riff could clean his clock. The rest of the crew laughed at Action's red face.

The gang slipped through the boarded walls of their newest hide out. Tony cleared his throat, "Ok, first order of bus…" He was cut off by the sound of pounding feet on the gravel outside. Diesel and Action jumped up and stood on either side of the entrance. The footsteps slowed. Riff and Snowboy pulled out knives. Shadows appeared in the "door-way." Tony grabbed a pipe that was sitting around. "Sorry we're late!" Baby John's voice rang through the air. There was a collective sigh of relief. "We was just… Woah! Don't jump us!" He continued as he and A-Rab walked into the room. "Did we miss anything?" A-Rab asked. "Nope we were just gonna start," Snowboy answered. "As I was saying," Tony said and shot a little glare towards the two young members, "Our first order of business is: Has anybody seen any challengers?" A chorus of "No's" was heard and Baby John even pumped his fist in the air. "The Jets are the greatest!" Tony grinned. "Let's keep it that way. Next order of business: Does anyone have some possible new members?" Diesel nodded, "Well, there is this one kid I saw…"

A few more issues were discussed and the meeting was called to an end. Riff got up and stretched. "Alright boys, match up and go on patrol before we call it a night." Everyone started filing out. Her hand shot out and grabbed Diesel's arm. "Diesel, you're with me." The large boy nodded. "Bring the kid over tomorrow. We can do a little initiation test then," Riff said with a grin. Diesel grinned with her, remembering his own initiation.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"This here's Rodger," Diesel introduced a tough looking kid to the rest of the Jets. Tony walked up to the boy. "We've decided that your initiation is gonna be a fight." Rodger perked up. "Now, this is gonna be a clean fist fight. You can pick who you go up against." The gang lined up. Rodger looked at each person, his eyes coming to rest on Riff. He grinned. "There's a broad in this gang?" He started to laugh. Riff's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I pick the broad. This is gonna be easy," he said still laughing. The gang boys shot each other 'he's so dead' looks. Riff took off her signature jean vest with a serene face.

"You can have the first punch," Rodger said with a cocky bow. Riff glared and shifted into a fighting stance. "You deaf or something?" Rodger said after several moments of the two just staring at each other. Riff just stood there. "Fine. Have it your way," Rodger huffed. He pulled his arm back and took a sloppy swing at Riff. She turned away from the punch and grabbed his wrist. Before Rodger had time to react, she twisted his arm behind his back and kicked him away with a laugh. Rodger let out a growl. "Easy there Tiger!" Riff said with a large grin. She swung her left arm and was blocked. Rodger's eyes widened as he saw her right fist headed at his face. He ducked and made a jab at Riff's ribs. She grunted as she absorbed the blow. Rodger smirked and swung again, hoping to catch her off-guard, but let his own guard down. Riff saw an opening and threw her fist right into his solar plexus. Rodger hit the floor gasping for breath while trying not to dry-heave.

"Good job Tiger," Riff said to the fallen boy. She extended her right hand to help him up. Rodger growled again but took her hand. "You've got a mean swing," she rubbed her sore ribs and tried to console the sullen teen. "Yeah. You too," he wheezed in reply. Riff smirked and turned to the other Jets. "So what do you fella's think?" Tony smiled. "I think that "Tiger" is gonna fit in just fine." The new initiate found himself surrounded by his new family, and on the receiving end of many painful back pats.

**I hope y'all liked this chapter! Feel free to provide ideas, I love suggestions! And please tell me if there are spelling errors or stuff like that. They drive me nuts.**

**~Roared out**


End file.
